A Constante de Aceleração
by Lab Girl
Summary: Quando o mundo de Sheldon se torna caótico, ele decide voltar ao princípio: sua casa no Texas. Nesse retorno às origens, ele vai se dar conta de que apenas algo permanece constante em sua vida... e, sem perceber, essa constante chamada Amy Farrah Fowler será responsável por fazê-lo avançar.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: A Constante de Aceleração  
****Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria:** TBBT, Shamy, 7a temporada, pós finale 7a temporada, hurt/comfort, romance  
**Advertências: **Spoiler do episódio 7x24 (The Status Quo Combustion) para quem ainda não viu  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 12  
**Resumo:** Quando o mundo de Sheldon se torna caótico, ele decide voltar ao princípio: sua casa no Texas. Nesse retorno às origens, ele vai se dar conta de que apenas algo permanece constante em sua vida... e, sem perceber, essa constante chamada Amy Farrah Fowler será responsável por fazê-lo avançar.

**Notas da Autora:** Ok, péssimo resumo! O que importa é que depois da finale da 7a temporada eu tinha que escrever alguma coisa a respeito. E, pela primeira vez, a situação de Shamy me inspirou a escrever algo diferente, não focado no humor. Detalhe: comecei a escrever esta fanfic logo após o 7x24, mas como sou enrolada, só está saindo agora. E não, eu ainda não li nenhuma _taping report_ (nem sei se já saiu alguma) nem qualquer spoiler relacionado à 8ª temporada, a história a seguir é fruto total da minha imaginação e, até onde me consta, 100% spoiler free!

Perdoem qualquer erro, estou escrevendo esta long fic (minha primeira long Shamy s2) sem beta, então provavelmente conterá alguns pequenos deslizes na digitação.

Espero que os personagens estejam o mais próximo possível das suas caracterizações, mas peço que levem em conta o contexto em que os estou inserindo aqui: tomei a licença de tirá-los do lado humorístico e trabalhar mais o lado sentimental deles nesta fanfic, para tanto, estou me permitindo a liberdade de escrevê-los como imagino que reagiriam num contexto não-cômico. ;)

* * *

**A única constante na vida é a mudança**

- Heráclito

* * *

Quando tudo parecia fora de lugar, quando seu mundo pareceu ruir, Sheldon Cooper fez a única coisa que poderia ter feito. Voltou ao início.

Para o Texas. Para sua casa.

Sentado no parapeito da janela de seu antigo quarto, Sheldon olhava para as crianças brincando no quintal vizinho. Uma imagem que nunca lhe disse nada. Quando era menor, não tinha amigos e nem interesse em perder seu precioso tempo com brincadeiras inúteis. Ele tinha mais o que fazer. Ciência. Mesmo rudimentar.

Suspirando, ele desviou os olhos para o interior do quarto. Ele tinha se dedicado a vida toda a ela… que, de repente, o traíra de forma cruel.

"Ah, Ciência, sua ingrata!"

Anos se empenhando e, de repente, tudo acabado. Um rompimento que tinha trazido um vazio enorme. A Teoria das Cordas não tinha passado de uma doce ilusão.

E agora?

Nem mesmo os amigos, que ele nunca fez questão de ter, lhe restavam agora. Leonard em breve o deixaria para viver com Penny. Os outros tinham as próprias vidas para mantê-los suficiemente ocupados.

Nada nem ninguém estava como antes. Raj engajado em um novo relacionamento, o que, mais cedo mais tarde, implicaria a introdução forçada de um novo elemento em seu círculo social. Para piorar, tinha escutado Howard e Bernadette comentando sobre filhos. Era só o que faltava!

E seu refúgio, a loja de quadrinhos de Stuart, agora era um monte de cinzas.

Seu mundo tinha mesmo ruído. Nada estava no lugar e ele era um amante da homeostase.

Por que as pessoas simplesmente não permaneciam sempre constantes? Por que não podiam ser amantes do _status quo_ como ele? Tudo seria muito mais fácil.

Levantando-se do parapeito da janela, ele andou até a escrivaninha, onde o telefone celular chamou sua atenção.

A única que não havia mudado esse tempo todo era Amy. Talvez muito por influência sua, pois, se não o fosse, certamente ela já teria se tornado uma hippie e se instalado de mala e cuia em seu apartamento.

Mesmo assim, ela era uma luz em meio ao caos. Pegando o telefone, Sheldon apertou o número da namorada.

"Sheldon?" a voz de Amy atendeu.

"Oi, Amy" ele disse.

"Sheldon, posso retornar depois? Esta não é uma boa hora para conversarmos."

"Mas você me disse que eu podia ligar quando quisesse."

"E pode. Mas, no momento, estou no trabalho ."

"Bom, eu pensei que como seu namorado esse tipo de protocolo sobre chamadas telefônicas não importasse."

"Não é isso, Sheldon…" ela tentou conter um suspiro, mas ele percebeu. "É que eu preciso muito terminar alguns testes."

"Tudo bem. Quando quiser falar comigo, é só ligar. Talvez eu não possa atender porque poderei estar ocupado."

Dessa vez o suspiro de Amy foi bem audível. "Sheldon, não seja infantil. Podemos nos falar mais tarde."

"Eu? Infantil?" ele sentiu-se indignado, mas conteve-se. "Melhor você voltar para o seu trabalho, Dra. Fowler. Tchau."

E, dizendo isso, ele desligou.

Olhou para o telefone e pensou em ligar para Leonard, porém, desistiu logo em seguida. Ele também devia estar ocupado.

Todos deviam estar ocupados. Menos ele. Que não tinha mais ocupação alguma.

Deixando o celular sobre a escrivaninha, Sheldon andou de volta até a janela. As crianças ainda brincavam lá fora, felizes e sorridentes.

Ele se afastou da imagem, deitando na cama e se encolhendo em uma bola.

* * *

**...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**A Constante de Aceleração**  
**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Capítulo:** 2/12

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Sheldon acordou com batidas nada suaves na porta do quarto. Sentou-se na cama de um salto.

"Shelly! O jantar está na mesa."

A semi escuridão e a voz de sua mãe chamando o fez perceber que havia caído no sono por pelo menos duas horas.

"Já estou indo" ele respondeu, deixando a cama.

Embora não estivesse com a menor fome, deixou seu quarto e foi para a sala de jantar, onde a mãe o esperava com a comida servida. Eram apenas os dois. Missy estava com o marido e o filho em sua nova casa, e George Jr. agora também morava fora por causa do trabalho. Até isso havia mudado, em seu retorno para casa Sheldon não havia encontrado tudo como havia deixado - detalhe que, no fundo, o irritava, pois apesar de não suportar a inferioridade intelectual dos irmãos, estava acostumado à companhia deles sempre que vinha para sua casa no Texas.

Suspirando, Sheldon serviu-se de uma parca porção de purê de batatas e carne assada. Mastigou sem muita vontade, quase mecanicamente. Percebendo o abatimento do filho, Mary resolveu se pronunciar.

"O que você tem, Shelly?"

"Nada" ele respondeu laconicamente.

"Você mente muito mal, meu rapaz" a mãe o contestou com ar de autoridade.

Como se tivessem puxado o pino de uma granada, ele explodiu em palavras.

"Por que pensa que eu tenho alguma coisa? Só porque liguei para a minha namorada e ela estava muito ocupada para falar comigo? Só porque todos os meus amigos têm suas ocupações e eu fui abandonado pela ciência, com potencial para me tornar um mendigo?"

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, pare já com isso!" a mãe o repreendeu. "Você tem muitas coisas por que ser grato ao nosso Senhor."

Sheldon revirou os olhos. "Claro, por Ele ter me abandonado a própria sorte."

"Não blasfeme!" Mary apontou uma colher para ele, deixando algumas ervilhas caírem no prato. "Você já é um homem adulto e capaz de fazer suas próprias escolhas. Na vida não se pode fazer sempre tudo o que se quer, devemos nos adaptar às mudanças."

Ao ouvir isso, Sheldon se exaltou e levantou da mesa, atirando o guardanapo na cadeira como uma criança contrariada. "Você também vai me forçar a aceitar que nada vai ser como antes?"

Ignorando a mãe e o ardor que se instalou repentinamente nos olhos, ele se dirigiu para o quarto sem olhar para trás, e, ao passar pela porta, lembrou-se das palavras daquela vidente…

_Tudo vai chegar no lugar quando se comprometer com *ela*._

O coração de Sheldon saltou. Ele levou as mãos ao peito. Por que estava pensando nisso agora? Por que sequer estava pensando nisso? Era pura bobagem e charlatanismo. Ele seria um idiota caso se deixasse guiar por um conselho tão estúpido e sem fundamento!

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Aperte o botão review e faça uma escritora feliz =)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título: A Constante de Aceleração**

**Autora:** Lab Girl

**Capítulo:** 3/12

**Nota do capítulo:** Num esforço de tradução, tentei recriar o sentido carinhoso do apelido de Sheldon para a avó na série, _Mewmaw_**, **assim como do apelido carinhoso que ela deu a ele, _MoonPie_, um doce parecido com o que nós conhecemos por pão de mel.

Como não sabemos o sobrenome de solteira de Mary Cooper, que obviamente é o sobrenome da mãe dela, fantasiei que ela pudesse ter ascendência italiana, daí um apelido que o Sheldon poderia usar com a avó seria "Nonna" (vovó em italiano). Ou seja, eu me permiti viajar aqui pra fazer isso, considerem licença poética ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Uma das coisas de que Sheldon mais gostava e que sempre o fazia sentir-se em seu lugar no mundo era estar com sua avó. Nonna era como um porto seguro, perto dela ele se sentia protegido e tranquilo.

E havia sido em busca de proteção e tranquilidade que ele fora visitá-la no lar de repouso aquela tarde.

"Um pedaço bem grande da sua torta favorita" Nonna sorriu, servindo o neto de uma generosa fatia do doce que ela mesma havia feito.

Esboçando um pequeno sorriso para não decepcionar a avó, Sheldon saboreou uma garfada da guloseima de infância.

"Humm!" ele murmurou, querendo agradá-la.

Mesmo a torta estando deliciosa, o apetite dele não se abriu. Comeu apenas um pouco para não fazer desfeita.

Nona observava atentamente o neto. Mesmo ficando tanto tempo sem vê-lo, ela o conhecia bem o bastante para perceber que ele não estava cem por cento contente. Nem mesmo sua torta favorita tinha sido capaz de reanimá-lo.

Assim que Sheldon afastou o prato para um canto, a avó, com seus olhos meigos e perspicazes, encarou-o. Cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa, ela o interpelou com voz suave.

"O que há de errado, Pão de Mel?"

Como sempre acontecia, Sheldon acabava se tornando uma criança na frente da avó, e diante da pergunta, ele não se conteve - lançou-se no colo dela, o choro contido por semanas finalmente escapando.

"Ah, Nonninha... minha vida está um caos e eu não sei o que fazer! A ciência me traiu, todos os meus amigos estão mudando de vida e minha namorada não tem mais tempo pra mim."

A avó acariciou-lhe os cabelos. "Tudo vai ficar bem, você precisa apenas se acalmar para recobrar o foco. O seu retorno para suas raízes pode trazer as respostas que tanto procura."

Sheldon fungou, levantando a cabeça do colo da avó, que sorria para ele de maneira reconfortante. Mesmo sabendo que Nonna não podia garantir que ele iria encontrar uma solução para seus problemas, ele já se sentia melhor e mais leve só por ter desabafado com ela.

Ele sorriu para a avó, que passou carinhosamente a mão em seu rosto, como fazia quando ele era menino e chorava por ser incompreendido pelas outras crianças.

Nonna, então, deu um leve tapinha em uma das bochechas de Sheldon, dando-lhe um último conselho.

"E quanto a sua namorada, ligue pra ela."

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Confesso que reviews vão me animar a continuar...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**A Constante de Aceleração**  
**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Capítulo:** 4/12

* * *

Seguindo o conselho da avó, mesmo levando uma hora entre dar voltas em seu quarto e mirar o telefone sobre a escrivaninha, Sheldon acabou ligando novamente para Amy.

"Oi, Sheldon!"

Por alguma razão, tornar a ouvir a voz dela teve um poder calmante sobre ele, que sorriu sem querer.

"Olá, Amy. Espero não estar atrapalhando seu trabalho desta vez."

"Eu estou em casa agora" ela tratou logo de dizer. "E como você está? "Como estão as coisas no Texas?"

"Monótonas."

"O que tem feito para passar o tempo?"

"Nada."

"Talvez isso explique a monotonia."

Ele puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha e sentou-se. "Ainda não tive a inspiração que esperava sobre o que fazer da minha vida agora que tudo falhou."

"Não diga isso, Sheldon. Você continua sendo brilhante como sempre e nosso relacionamento se mantém sólido, apesar da distância."

"Tem razão, continuo brilhante e nenhuma circunstância seria capaz de mudar isso."

_"Touché!"_

"E como estão as coisas na California?"

"Muito bem. E uma boa notícia para você: Stuart está tentando reabrir a loja de quadrinhos."

Sheldon revirou os olhos. "Ele disse isso semanas atrás, quando a loja pegou fogo."

"Sim, é natural a demora. Tem toda a burocracia com a companhia de seguros, além das mercadorias que ele tem que readquirir."

"Blá blá blá..."

Do outro lado foi Amy quem revirou os olhos dessa vez. "Bem, nossos amigos estão todos bem. Howard e Bernadette voltaram para casa depois que a Sra. Wolowitz se recuperou completamente, e o dinheiro do tempo em que Stuart serviu de enfermeiro vai ajudar na reconstrução da loja dele. Raj e Emily continuam saindo, por incrível que pareça. Penny começou a escolher peças para o enxoval, e Leonard continua com seus estudos em Física experimental..."

Escutando Amy falar, Sheldon percebeu que todos estavam indo muito bem sem ele.

"Sheldon" a voz da namorada chamou sua atenção de volta.

"Sim?"

"Me desculpe por não ter podido atender a sua ligação aquele dia. Você sempre pode ligar quando quiser falar comigo."

"Sempre?" ele questionou, uma sobrancelha erguida - não que ela pudesse ver.

"Sempre" Amy garantiu.

Sheldon sorriu, contente pela primeira vez em muitos dias.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Quero agradecer pelas 2 reviews que recebi, como escritora de fanfics isso tem um valor imenso. Saber que tem alguém do outro lado lendo nossa história e o que está achando dela é o que estimula qualquer autor a continuar escrevendo e dando seu melhor. Então, obrigada a quem dedicou dois minutinhos do seu tempo após a leitura para se manifestar :) **

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**A Constante de Aceleração**

**Capítulo:** 5/12

* * *

Nos dias seguintes, o que Sheldon mais fazia para passar o tempo era ligar para Amy. A permissão dela para que telefonasse sempre que quisesse tinha surtido efeito. Era quase como se eles não estivessem tão longe um do outro.

Ele falava com Amy praticamente a todo momento, quando ela estava no trabalho, quando estava indo dormir, acordando, no banho… precisamente quando essa ligação ocorreu, sua memória eidética não pôde deixar de lembrá-lo da ocasião em que a ajudou a tomar banho quando ela esteve doente. E tal lembrança quase o fez esquecer como prezava a relação puramente intelectual que tinham e o fez recordar a sensação macia toda vez que a segurava pela cintura num dos tantos beijos de boa noite que havia inserido no Contrato de Relacionamento, e que, nos últimos meses, haviam se tornado uma constante.

Balançando a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos, Sheldon tratou de ignorar a sensação de aperto do peito.

Olhando para o relógio do quarto, constatou que já eram 4 da tarde e não falava com Amy desde a manhã. Pegando o celular sobre a escrivaninha, apertou o número gravado em primeiro lugar na agenda.

"Amy Farrah Fowler" ela atendeu mecanicamente ao terceiro toque, sem sequer olhar no identificador de quem era a chamada.

"Olá, Amy!" ele a saudou entusiasticamente.

"Sheldon! Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Amy soou preocupada do outro lado da linha.

"Não. Por que deveria?"

"É que é a décima vez que você me liga só esta semana e hoje ainda é terça-feira."

Esse comentário dela o deixou chateado.

"Eu só liguei porque você me disse que eu poderia chamá-la sempre que quisesse."

"Sheldon, não é que eu não goste que você me ligue sempre... praticamente a todo momento... mas eu agora estou trabalhando. Se não terminar esta pesquisa nas próximas duas horas eu vou ter problemas com a universidade."

Ele sentiu-se imediatamente rejeitado e dramatizou, "Tudo bem, não quero ser o causador dos seus problemas profissionais. Não vou ligar mais, vou deixá-la trabalhar em paz."

"Sheldon, espere" Amy disse, penalizada.

Sentindo-se estranha e indesejavelmente carente, ele não conseguiu conter a ardência nos olhos e acabou confessando o que, até então, vinha se negando a admitir até para si mesmo. "Eu só ligo sempre porque sinto a sua falta."

Mas, antes que ele pudesse desligar, a voz dela o manteve preso à linha.

"Sente?" Amy se alegrou com a declaração espontânea e repentina, apesar do brilho de tristeza do momento.

Fungando, Sheldon respondeu com voz pequena. "Sinto. Queria que você estivesse aqui."

Amy sorriu do outro lado, "Eu também queria."

_Então, por que não está?_ Ele se poupou de mais um vexame verbalizando seu desejo, que conseguiu deixar contido na voz engasgada.

"Vou deixar você trabalhar" dizendo apenas isso, ele desligou em seguida.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

** Muito obrigada pelas reviews =D Vocês fizeram uma escritora de fics muito, muito feliz!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**A Constante de Aceleração**

**Capítulo:** 6/12

* * *

Sheldon estava deitado em sua cama, em mais um apático fim de tarde de sexta-feira. Nem mesmo os apelos de sua mãe ao longo do dia para que ele deixasse o quarto surtiram efeito.

Depois de reler uma pilha de quadrinhos antigos, ele estava de barriga para cima, encarando o teto e os pequenos adesivos de estrelas que brilhavam à noite quando o quarto ficava escuro.

Três batidas consecutivas na porta o tiraram de sua concentração, interrompendo a conta, para lá de conhecida, do número exato de estrelas.

"Shelly!" a voz de sua mãe soou do outro lado.

"Já disse que não quero sair" ele respondeu, emburrado.

"Pois o senhor vai ter que sair agora."

Mary falava sério e ele sabia que se decidisse continuar a enfrentá-la, a mãe invadiria seu quarto e ele teria que aturar pelo menos meia hora de sermão.

Bufando, ele colocou os pés para fora da cama e levantou-se. Abrindo a porta, não viu ninguém.

"Mãe?"

Sheldon avançou para o corredor, olhando de um lado a outro. Nem sinal de Mary Cooper.

Estranho... ele deu mais alguns passos e, para sua surpresa, quem apareceu não foi sua mãe...

"Amy?" Sheldon esfregou os olhos, certificando-se de que não estava dormindo.

A pequena cientista de óculos sorriu, depositando uma mala no chão. "Olá, Sheldon."

Num ímpeto surpreendente, Sheldon avançou para Amy e fez o que nem ele teria imaginado: a abraçou, trazendo-a para junto de si com um beijo.

Mary entrou no corredor pigarreando, mas com um sorriso mal disfarçado no rosto.

Sheldon e Amy se afastaram, ambos com o rosto pegando fogo.

Foi Mary quem rompeu o silêncio constrangedor. "E então, Amy? Você deve estar cansada da viagem. Vou lhe mostrar o antigo quarto da Missy, onde você vai ficar."

"Claro, Sra. Cooper" Amy sorriu, agradecida, porém seus olhos não se dirigiram à Mary, pois não conseguiam desviar de Sheldon.

. .

À mesa do jantar, Mary Cooper sorria.

"Que bom ver que o seu apetite voltou, Shelly."

"Mmmm" Sheldon murmurou, estendendo o braço para pegar mais uma porção de purê de batatas. "Na verdade o seu tempero parece ter melhorado."

"O meu tempero continua o mesmo, Shelly." Mary não ficou ofendida, primeiro por conhecer o jeito do filho, e segundo por saber muito bem de onde vinha esse sabor a mais que ele estava sentindo na comida. Olhando para a moça sentada ao lado dele, Mary tornou a sorrir. "E você, Amy? Espero que também esteja gostando da comida."

"Muito, senhora Cooper" a cientista também sorriu. "Embora forte, o tempero texano sempre me agradou."

Ao dizer isso, Amy lançou um olhar de esguelha, meio tímido, meio provocante, para o namorado, que sorriu, ainda mastigando, e meneou a cabeça em concordância, embora ela desconfiasse que ele não havia pescado o verdadeiro sentido de sua declaração.

Pigarreando e voltando a atenção ao seu próprio prato, Mary retomou a conversa. "Então você ficará conosco o final de semana todo?"

Amy tornou a olhar a senhora à sua frente. "Sim. Não posso ficar mais tempo por causa do trabalho."

"O que importa é que você conseguiu vir por alguns dias. Estamos muito felizes por ter a sua companhia, especialmente o Shelly."

Sheldon, que havia terminado uma boa garfada de comida, levou os olhos para Amy, ao seu lado. Após semanas sem vê-la, tê-la por perto e poder desfrutar de sua companhia nos próximos dias produzia uma sensação de contentamento e satisfação como não experimentava havia semanas.

Sem perceber, talvez inconscientemente até, a mão dele procurou a dela, que repousava sobre a perna, por baixo da mesa. Foi um toque suave, os dedos dos dois se entrelaçando naturalmente... tanto quanto os sorrisos que se estamparam em seus rostos.

* * *

**. . . **


	7. Capítulo 7

**A Constante de Aceleração**

**Capítulo:** 7/12

* * *

O sábado amanheceu com sol e poucas nuvens num céu brilhantemente azul. O ar estava mais puro e Sheldon tinha a impressão de que respirava melhor naquela manhã.

Nas últimas duas horas, enquanto andava com Amy a seu lado, mostrando os lugares que costumava frequentar em sua infância, ele se pegou quase saltitando a cada passo. Ele definitivamente estava se sentindo mais leve.

"Então era aqui que você fazia suas experiências científicas ao ar livre" Amy observava o jardim dos fundos da casa da família Cooper enquanto voltavam do passeio.

"Sim. Não me era permitido fazer experimentos dentro de casa. Não depois de explodir o forninho da minha irmã."

Amy sorriu, imaginando um pequeno e brilhante Sheldon ali fora, com seu mini kit de tubos de ensaio e óculos de proteção de acrílico. Ela própria ainda tinha o seu guardado numa caixa que mantinha no fundo do guarda-roupas.

Ela, então, sorriu, nostálgica. "Sinto saudade desses momentos da minha infância também. O jardim dos fundos era meu laboratório pessoal."

Sheldon interrompeu os passos, ocorrendo-lhe algo, a expressão de empolgação não disfarçando o fato.

Amy o encarou com curiosidade. "O que houve?"

"Espere aqui. Eu já volto."

Dizendo isso, ele entrou em casa pela porta dos fundos, deixando-a de pé no jardim enquanto esperava.

Dentro de cinco minutos, um sorridente Sheldon voltava com uma caixa amarela nas mãos.

"Meu primeiro kit de ciências. Um tanto rudimentar, mas o que se esparar de um brinquedo desenvolvido para crianças comuns de oito anos?" ele disse, sentando-se no gramado e colocando a caixa no chão e batendo ao lado de sua perna.

Amy sorriu, empolgada, entendendo o convite para sentar-se ao lado dele.

"Você tinha oito anos quando ganhou seu primeiro kit?"

"Claro que não" Sheldon soltou um ronco à guisa de risada. "Tinha cinco, tive que insistir muito para que meus pais aceitassem que um brinquedo apropriado para crianças a partir dos oito anos não se aplicava ao meu caso."

"Claro que não" Amy sorriu, orgulhosa da inteligência incontestável do namorado.

Os dois adultos se puseram a desfrutar do brinquedo como se fossem novamente duas crianças descobrindo o fantástico mundo da ciência, relembrando e revivendo uma época ainda fresca em suas memórias. Depois de uma hora revivendo momentos de infância com aquele kit, Sheldon suspirou, contente.

"Ah, como é bom lembrar dos tempos em que a Ciência ainda era minha amiga."

"Ela continua sendo" Amy disse, olhando para ele enquanto sua mão depositava o último tubo de ensaio na caixa.

Sheldon, ao mesmo tempo, esticou a própria mão para guardar um pequeno frasco de plástico, o que fez com que as mãos dos dois se tocassem. O contato causou um calor instantâneo que subiu pelo braço, alcançando o pescoço de Sheldon.

Ele notou Amy estremecer por uma fração de segundo. Mas, então, ele piscou e teve a impressão de que a reação dela podia ter sido apenas impressão, já que, imperturbável, ela afastou a mão da sua e fechou a caixa como se nada de mais houvesse ocorrido.

"Devia agradecer a sua avó por ter lhe dado este presente."

Deixando de lado o pequeno momento eletrizante, Sheldon tentou ignorar o estranho desejo de apertar a mão de Amy na sua, abaixando o olhar para a caixa com o brinquedo e segurando-a.

"Foi o Nonno quem sugeriu me darem esse presente, e a Nonna, claro, achou uma ótima ideia. Ele sempre me incentivou a perseguir o caminho científico."

"Eu sei" Amy sorriu, já ciente da história de Sheldon com o avô.

Os olhos de Sheldon, então, aumentaram de tamanho com uma repentina ideia. "A casa de repouso da minha Nonninha não fica longe daqui. Podemos ir até lá, vocês ainda não se conhecem."

Os olhos de Amy brilharam de alegria e expectativa. Ela sabia o quanto a avó era importante para Sheldon, e nenhuma outra pessoa do círculo social dele a havia conhecido até hoje. Nem mesmo Leonard. A oferta e a perspectiva faziam-na sentir-se especial.

Erguendo-se do gramado, Amy bateu as mãos sobre as meias roxas, limpando a leve camada de qualquer resquício de grama e terra que podia estar nelas.

Sorrindo e andando em direção à casa, Sheldon foi carregando a caixa com o kit de laboratório com Amy em seu encalço.

Do lado de dentro, Mary Cooper, uma espectadora silenciosa, fechou a cortina da janela por onde espiava, sorrindo.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo passado! Me deixaram com um sorriso no rosto =)**

**É muito bom saber que tem gente aí do outro lado lendo e gostando.**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**A Constante de Aceleração**

**Capítulo:** 8/12

* * *

O lar de idosos ficava a apenas duas quadras da casa de Sheldon. Era um lugar bastante agradável, onde cada idoso tinha um quarto bem amplo com direito a uma pequena cozinha própria.

A avó de Sheldon estava sentada do lado de fora, um sorriso que só se tornou maior ao ver que o neto não vinha sozinho, mas acompanhado de uma jovem e pequena moça de óculos de grau e cabelos marrom escuro.

"Nonninha!" Sheldon exclamou, atirando-se nos braços da avó.

"Pão de Mel!" a senhora retribuiu o abraço com ternura e alegria.

Amy ficou parada a observar a interação dos dois. Era a primeira vez que via Sheldon engajar-se espontânea e tão naturalmente num gesto que implicava contato físico e emocional. Aquilo a surpreendeu de forma positiva.

"Nonna, esta é minha namorada, Amy Farrah Fowler" Sheldon pronunciou ao se afastar dos braços da avó.

A simpática senhora sorriu de maneira doce para Amy. "Ora, só podia ser. Eu logo percebi."

"É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Russo" Amy estendeu a mão.

A avó de Sheldon, no entanto, levantou-se da cadeira e a puxou para um abraço caloroso. "O prazer é todo meu por finalmente conhecer a namorada do meu Pão de Mel."

Amy sentiu o rosto corar com o cumprimento. Sempre tinha torcido para que a avó de Sheldon gostasse dela, afinal, era a pessoa a quem ele mais amava e respeitava no mundo. Mas, ser recebida com tamanho entusiasmo era melhor do que podia ter esperado.

A meia hora seguinte foi passada em uma conversa extremamente agradável, a senhora Russo mostrando ser tão divertida e adorável quanto Sheldon sempre havia pintado, Amy pôde constatar. Não era à toa que ela era a única pessoa que conseguia despertar o lado mais emotivo e amoroso de Sheldon.

* * *

Depois da visita ao lar de idosos, Sheldon e Amy almoçaram em casa - Mary Cooper não aceitaria a desfeita.

A comida estava ótima, a companhia perfeita, e o resto do dia foi passado no quarto de Sheldon - com a porta aberta, exigência da Sra. Cooper - desenterrando relíquias da infância do Físico, que fez questão de mostrar tudo que considerava parte importante de seu passado à namorada. Não que todos os tesouros e recordações dele a interessassem, mas Amy se fez atenta para cada história por trás de cada pedra colecionada ou quadrinho repetido.

Quando se deram conta que o dia havia passado foi porque precisaram acender as luzes do quarto. E só por insistência de Mary, Sheldon deixou Amy sair dali para jantarem.

O dia acabou passando num piscar de olhos. Após a sobremesa, depois da insistência de Amy em ajudar a mãe do namorado com a louça, a neurobióloga e Sheldon saíram para o jardim dos fundos.

A noite estava bem agradável, a lua grande e prateada no céu, iluminando o gramado. Sheldon sentou-se numa das cadeiras brancas e Amy sentou-se na que ficava logo ao lado. Como de comum acordo, os dois ficaram uns instantes em silêncio, os olhos voltados para o céu noturno.

As estrelas pareciam brilhar de forma mais intensa do que de costume, o que, racionalmente, Sheldon sabia não ser possível. Porém, a impressão era essa. E ele gostava.

"Confesso que sou uma grande admiradora das estrelas" Amy entrelaçou as mãos sobre o estômago, o olhar fixo no brilho prateado que salpicava o céu noturno.

"Eu também adoro estrelas. E o Universo, de um modo geral" Sheldon, sem se aperceber, repetiu o gesto da namorada enquanto apreciava o céu. "Foi por isso mesmo que decidi ser Físico."

Foi então que, com um suspiro pesaroso, ele desviou os olhos do céu. A dura realidade terrena era mais o seu campo agora.

"Pena que eu fiz a escolha errada" ele desabafou. "Escolhi a Ciência, mas ela não me escolheu."

Amy voltou o olhar para o namorado, "Eu não acho que tenha errado ao escolher a Ciência. O que aconteceu foi apenas um desvio de percurso. Talvez você deva voltar ao começo na sua empreitada com a Ciência, assim como fez ao voltar para casa aqui no Texas, para suas origens."

Os olhos de Sheldon se ergueram para ela. Ele piscou.

"Eu não tenho mais para o que voltar na Ciência. A Teoria das Cordas se mostrou um grande vazio, dediquei anos de fidelidade exclusiva a ela, e para quê? Para nada. E quando tentei encontrar outro campo científico que me abraçasse, nenhum deles se mostrou acolhedor."

Amy remexeu-se na cadeira, de modo a ficar com o corpo completamente virado para ele.

"Sheldon, não há nada de errado em persistir numa teoria. Afinal, nenhuma delas teria sido provada até hoje se seus pesquisadores as tivessem abandonado."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, contemplando o sentido do que ela acabava de dizer. Para sua surpresa, diante de seu silêncio, Amy não disse mais nada a respeito. Ela tornou a ajeitar-se na cadeira, voltando a encarar o céu escuro e estrelado.

Quando Amy tornou a falar, não foi mais sobre as escolhas científicas dele.

"Rajesh e Lucy finalmente se acertaram."

"Perdão?" ele piscou, brevemente confuso com a notícia e a mudança brusca de assunto.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Amy. "Parece que eles finalmente se deram conta de que foram feitos um para o outro. Se quer saber, eu acho mesmo que a Lucy tem mais a ver com o Rajesh do que a Emily."

Sheldon não fez nenhum comentário a respeito. Ele simplesmente percebeu que todos os seus amigos estavam se firmando em seus relacionamentos. Raj era mais um. De repente, a lembrança daquela vidente perturbadora voltou a sua mente e ele tornou a sentir aquela pontada assaltá-lo no peito.

Ele lançou um olhar para Amy. Como se percebesse, ela virou o rosto na direção dele no mesmo minuto. E, antes que ela pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, ele se esticou, diminuindo o espaço entre suas cadeiras, e a beijou.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Mais uma vez, agradeço a atenção de quem leu e comentou o capítulo passado. Adoro receber reviews e através delas me motivo e também tento sempre melhorar em alguma coisa.**

**Sim, para quem conhece a Mayim Bialik de _Blossom_: eu usei o sobrenome italiano da personagem dela nessa série teen clássica dos anos 90 na avó do Sheldon =D**


	9. Capítulo 9

**A Constante de Aceleração**

**Capítulo:** 9/12

* * *

O fim de semana passou num piscar de olhos. No fim da tarde de domingo, Amy estava arrumando a bagagem para voltar para a California. Parado do lado de fora do antigo quarto da irmã, Sheldon observava a namorada cuidadosamente dobrando e guardando as últimas peças dentro da mala. Ele sabia que ela tinha ido passar apenas poucos dias, mas não queria que ela fosse embora tão cedo. Talvez nunca mais.

"Ah, Sheldon! Você estava aí?" Amy finalmente notou a presença do namorado ao erguer os olhos da mala.

Ele não queria ter sido surpreendido a observá-la, mas já que o foi, fez sua melhor cara de neutro.

"Eu estava passando, vindo da cozinha. Vejo que já arrumou a mala."

"Sim" Amy se aproximou dele, do lado de fora do quarto. "Está tudo pronto para partir."

Partir. A palavra trouxe uma sensação aguda e apertada ao peito de Sheldon.

"Você não pode ir amanhã? Ou depois?"

"Sinto muito, Sheldon, mas, como eu disse, não consegui autorização da universidade para faltar mais dias. Você entende, não?"

"Claro. Entendo" ele respondeu, os ombros caindo em frustração.

"Bem, então vou pegar a minha passagem e a minha mala para me despedir da sua mãe."

Sheldon ficou em silêncio. Ele apenas observou Amy entrar de novo no quarto. Ela foi direto a uma cômoda de madeira, levando a mão à superfície. As sobrancelhas franziram-se em confusão. Passou a mão por todo o móvel, os olhos atentos por trás das lentes dos óculos procurando por algo que não estava mais ali.

"Que estranho... eu deixei a passagem aqui em cima. E não está mais."

Amy olhou para Sheldon, confusa.

"Talvez tenha deixado em algum outro lugar" ele fez a observação.

"Não, eu tenho certeza. Deixei aqui hoje de manhã cedo" ela falou com toda convicção.

"Bom..." Sheldon passou pela porta, adentrando o quarto, as mãos para trás. "Sem a passagem, você vai perder o voo. Acho que vai ter que passar mais uma noite no Texas" ele conclui.

Amy balançou a cabeça, suspirando. "Eu não posso. Tenho que estar na Caltech amanhã de manhã."

"Mas não pode viajar sem a passagem" ele tornou a dizer.

"Se eu não encontrar vou ter que comprar outra para um novo voo de última hora. Ou, dependendo da escala de voos da companhia, pegar um trem às pressas" Amy disse.

Sheldon frustrou-se. "Apesar de amar trens e considerá-los o melhor dos meios de transporte, você não pode fazer isso."

"Vai ser a única maneira de chegar a tempo" ela disse, remexendo em sua mala a procura da passagem perdida.

"Você pode avisar na Caltech que teve um imprevisto" ele foi se aproximando de Amy.

"Não posso, Sheldon. Estou em vias de finalizar uma pesquisa muito importante para o projeto em que estou engajada, não posso me dar o luxo de não cumprir meus compromissos profissionais."

Com isso, ele se sentiu ofendido.

"Tudo bem. Eu não devo mais saber o que são compromissos profisisonais, já que atualmente não trabalho. Desculpe por achar que você pudesse ficar mais um pouco."

"Sheldon" Amy olhou para ele, tentando remediar a situação. "Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Por que não me ajuda a procurar a minha passagem?" ela disse, virando-se para continuar a busca em cada canto do quarto.

"Seria esta aqui?" a voz de Mary Cooper se fez ouvir da porta.

Sheldon e Amy viraram-se para ela, que entrou no ambiente balançando a passagem da cientista na mão.

Nesse momento, Sheldon ficou completamente parado no mesmo lugar. Ao contrário de Amy, que fechou os passos até a Sra. Cooper, pegando a passagem que ela segurava.

"Sim, é esta mesmo. Onde estava, Sra. Cooper?"

"Dentro da gaveta de meias do Shelly."

As duas mulheres lançaram olhares para o Físico. Sheldon, que não olhava para nenhuma delas, arrastou um pé sobre o chão encerado do quarto, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo naquele momento.

Silêncio. Mary pigarreou, saindo do ambiente, deixando Amy e Sheldon sozinhos. Assim que a mãe do namorado sumiu de vista, a cientista se aproximou calmamente dele.

"Você escondeu a minha passagem, Sheldon?"

Ele finalmente ergueu a cabeça, mas não a encarou. Respondeu olhando para a porta aberta do quarto.

"Talvez ela tenha ido parar acidentalmente lá."

"Acidentalmente?" Amy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Sheldon tornou a deslizar a ponta do sapato no piso. "Eu não me orgulho disso, mas pode ser verdade."

Amy segurou o riso. Por mais que a situação fosse séria, ela não conseguia ficar brava com Sheldon. Não quando ele obviamente havia feito aquilo para que ela não fosse embora.

"Sheldon..." ela aproximou-se mais e, esticando a mão, tocou o braço dele. Amy pôde sentir o leve arrepio na pele clara e, dessa vez, ele ergueu os olhos para ela. "Eu vou, mas eu volto. Logo. Sempre que puder, virei visitá-lo."

Ele piscou enquanto a olhava. Os olhos dela pareciam mais verdes do que de costume por trás das lentes do óculos. Sheldon sentiu um nó na garganta. Ela dizia que iria voltar em breve, mas, de repente, isso não era o bastante.

Enquanto Amy o observava, sua mão deslizou pelo braço de Sheldon… e, para sua total surpresa, ele não a deixou afastá-la, mas tomou sua mão na dele. Os dedos dos dois entrelaçaram-se. E, em silêncio, numa combinação perfeita que dispensava palavras, esquecendo-se da porta do quarto aberta e do mundo lá fora, Sheldon inclinou-se para a frente, abaixando o corpo o suficiente para aproximar seus rostos… e ele a beijou.

Quando seus lábios tocaram os dela novamente, Sheldon sentiu algo diferente. Havia a maciez e o calor familiares, mas, além disso, havia uma sensação nova… uma espécie de certeza, de afirmação. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, toda a confusão que vinha sentindo, o caos que sua vida se tornara, pareciam não mais existir.

Lenta e delicadamente, o leve roçar de lábios logo se transformou em uma exploração quando ele sentiu a súbita necessidade de entreabrir a boca. E a ponta de sua língua escapou, como por vontade própria, surpreendendo-o e, ao mesmo tempo, instigando. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. E ele se deixou levar pela curiosidade da experimentação.

Amy precisou levar as duas mãos à camiseta do namorado, prendendo-se ao tecido como fonte de equilíbrio, pois suas pernas ficaram repentinamente trêmulas ao sentirem a língua molhada e curiosa de Sheldon solicitar passagem entre seus lábios. Ela os partiu, um suspiro escapando furtivamente, e teve a sensação mais incrível de sua vida quando sua língua esbarrou com a dele.

Segundos... minutos se passaram. E nenhum deles se importou com o tempo. Nem mesmo sabendo que deveria partir, Amy se apressou em terminar aquele beijo.

Apenas quando a falta de oxigênio falou mais alto, seus lábios se desconectaram. Sheldon colou a testa à de Amy, inspirando lenta e profundamente.

"Adeus" ela murmurou.

"Até logo" ele sussurrou em resposta.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Obrigada mais uma vez aos gentis leitores que têm me enviado reviews. Adoro saber o que estão achando da história, além de dar um gás aqui na escritora =D**

**Thanks!**

**Espero que tenham gostado de mais este capítulo. Até o próximo!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**A Constante de Aceleração**  
**Capítulo:** 10/12

* * *

Após a partida de Amy, os dias se passaram mais arrastados, as horas custavam a andar. Claro, era algo naturalmente impossível! Afinal, o tempo era uma grandeza física que independia de fatores externos como a presença ou ausência de uma pessoa.

Mas, deitado em sua cama, encarando o teto do quarto, Sheldon, pela primeira vez, tinha que admitir que a lógica não tinha a ver com o que sentia. E isso sempre o deixou irritado. _Emoções são para hippies, não para cientistas_ - era o que sempre havia pregado.

Até conhecê-la.

Até se relacionar com Amy Farrah Fowler.

Desde então, tudo aquilo que jurou um dia não fazer, tinha feito. Começado um namoro. Dado as mãos. Oferecido abraços. Beijado na boca! E tinha gostado de tudo isso.

"Santo Deus!" ele exclamou, sem nenhum desespero real, apenas a força da constatação o fez chamar por aquela Divindade em que jurava não acreditar.

Virando-se de lado na cama, ele olhou para sua estante cheia de livros, quadrinhos e enfeites. Toda uma vida guardada ali. Uma história. Que ele não queria mais viver sozinho. Enquanto Amy esteve ali, ele compartilhou com ela cada pedacinho de sua infância, das coisas e momentos importantes para si. Queria continuar compartilhando sua história com ela. Não mais a passada, mas a futura.

Sentando-se sobre o colchão, Sheldon suspirou. E pensou novamente no tempo. E, de repente, percebeu que o único elemento que havia permanecido intacto em meio ao caos que sua vida havia se tornado era justamente ela. Amy.

Depois de ter estado com ela novamente naquele fim de semana, ele sentia mais ainda a falta dela. E estava se dando conta de que sua inquietação não iria embora enquanto não a tivesse por perto - a única constante nesse universo caótico de mudanças. Amy era a única que permanecia a mesma, a força que mantinha seu universo no lugar e o impedia de entrar em colapso total.

E, de repente, a resposta que estava buscando estava ali. Clara e indubitável diante dele.

Como se tivesse acabado de levar um choque elétrico, Sheldon saltou da cama e correu até o armário, pegando sua velha mala. Tinha uma bagagem para preparar.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

**E eis mais um capítulo. Estamos chegando à reta final desta história e quero, novamente, agradecer o apoio dos leitores que têm me mandado reviews. A recepção do capítulo passado (o que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora) me animou a atualizar mais rápido. Obrigada! Espero que curtam até o fim =)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**A Constante de Aceleração**  
**Capítulo:** 11/12

* * *

Amy estava sentada no sofá de seu pequeno apartamento, lendo a última edição da revista _Neuro_ enquanto tomava um copo de _Yohoo_. Ao terminar a página do artigo que a entretinha, escutou…

_Toc Toc Toc_

"Amy!"

_Toc Toc Toc_

"Namorada Amy!"

_Toc Toc Toc_

"Amy!"

O coração da cientista disparou. Jogando a revista sobre a mesinha, ela saltou do sofá e correu até a porta. Na ponta dos pés, espiou pelo olho mágico. Seus batimentos cardíacos dobraram de ritmo.

Absolutamente surpresa, ela abriu a porta para encontrar, do outro lado, a figura alta e esguia de seu namorado.

"Sheldon?!" ela exclamou, um sorriso se abrindo no rosto.

"Amy" ele também sorriu ao vê-la.

Passada a surpresa inicial, Amy piscou, confusa. "Você não devia estar no Texas?"

"Eu acabo de chegar" ele disse, simplesmente.

"Isto é bom" Amy tornou a sorrir. E, em seguida, veio a incerteza. "Não é?"

Talvez Sheldon estivesse ali apenas de passagem, para buscar algum item pessoal que tivesse esquecido no apartamento que dividia com Leonard. Ou porque era quinta-feira do 'Tudo Pode Acontecer'. Não seria de estranhar, conhecendo o Físico e suas peculiaridades.

"Posso entrar?" ele pediu educamente.

Só então, Amy se deu conta de que ainda não o havia convidado para passar para o interior do apartamento.

"Oh, claro" ela abriu mais a porta e ele passou.

Ao entrar de novo naquele conhecido apartamento, Sheldon sorriu, absorvendo a sensação gostosa de familiaridade.

"Você não me avisou que viria."

Ele voltou-se para a namorada, repentinamente constrangido. "Perdão, de fato minha visita não foi previamente anunciada e nem é uma das quintas-feiras de Noite de Encontro, mas…"

"Não tem problema" ela o cortou, tranquilizando-o. "Você sabe que não precisa de protocolos para me ver ou falar comigo, não sabe?" ela o viu esboçar um breve sorriso. "Além do que, eu estou feliz com a surpresa."

"Mesmo?" ele perguntou, uma pontada de insegurança na voz.

"Mesmo" ela sorriu.

Ele correspondeu, mais tranquilo.

"Aceita uma bebida? Um copo de _Yohoo_?" Amy ofereceu, indicando o próprio copo que estava tomando sobre a mesinha.

"Seria ótimo" Sheldon meneou a cabeça, indo sentar-se no sofá.

Amy dirigiu-se à cozinha para servir um copo com o achocolatado preferido do namorado. Ao retornar para a sala e estender a ele a bebida, Sheldon aceitou o copo com um pequeno sorriso.

"Obrigado, Amy."

"Por nada" ela sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá, observando-o saborear o primeiro gole.

Ao terminar, Sheldon inspirou, reunindo coragem. Ele olhou para Amy com um sorriso tímido.

Ela sorriu de volta para ele, nada tímida.

Sheldon pigarreou, olhando para o copo nas mãos. Em seguida, para a mesinha de centro.

"Eu voltei para ficar."

A declaração surpreendeu Amy. "Sheldon… que bom."

Ele, então, olhou para ela. "Esse tempo no Texas foi bom para pensar. E concluir algumas coisas."

"Como o quê?"

"Como a conclusão de que devo retomar a Teoria das Cordas. Afinal, nenhuma teoria científica teria sido provada até hoje se seus pesquisadores as tivessem abandonado."

Os olhos de Amy brilharam. Ele acabava de recitar as exatas palavras que ela havia dito a ele no último fim de semana, quando estavam na varanda dos fundos da casa da família dele, observando as estrelas.

"Que bom, Sheldon. Fico feliz por você."

"Eu também" ele prosseguiu. "E, além dessa, cheguei a outra importante conclusão."

"E qual é?" Amy piscou, as mãos sobre os joelhos, encarando o namorado.

Sheldon virou o corpo todo na direção dela. Os olhos azuis piscaram solenemente algumas vezes antes de inspirar e tomar a derradeira dose de coragem. Olhando diretamente nos orbes verdes da namorada, ele, enfim, colocou em palavras sua mais importante conclusão.

"Eu concluí que as mudanças, por menos que eu goste da maioria delas, são naturais e um mal necessário. Sem elas, não haveria evolução. E, apesar de temer o que de repente saiu do lugar no meu mundo particular, enquanto eu sentia que tudo ao meu redor entrava em colapso, um elemento permaneceu inalterado e constante."

"E que elemento foi esse?" Amy perguntou, curiosa.

"Você."

A resposta direta a pegou completamente de surpresa. Ela piscou, brevemente desnorteada.

Diante do silêncio, ele prosseguiu. "Você foi minha constante, Amy. E eu sou grato por isso ."

"Sheldon… puxa… eu não sei o que dizer" ela estava emotiva, os olhos marejados. Era mais do que poderia ter esperado ouvir dele. Melhor do que qualquer declaração clichê de qualquer casal banal.

Mas ela e Sheldon eram especiais o bastante para que tudo entre eles fosse igualmente especial.

E então, como se as surpresas da noite já não tivessem sido suficientes, em seguida veio o que Amy menos esperava escutar.

"E eu decidi que estou pronto para avançar no nosso relacionamento."

Os olhos de Amy se arregalaram, ela sentiu o ar preso na garganta por um pequeno instante. "O que… o que você… quer dizer com _avançar_?"

Ela tinha medo sequer de imaginar, então deixou que ele respondesse antes que ela criasse qualquer expectativa que seria frustrada na sequência.

Inspirando mais uma vez, Sheldon encheu-se de nova dose de coragem.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, você aceita ser minha noiva?"

"Noiva?" a voz dela tremeu, os lábios também enquanto se abriam num sorriso.

"Sim" ele confirmou, olhando-a diretamente e sem hesitação.

A resposta dela não veio em forma de palavras, mas de um abraço digno de uma joboia constritora. Ela atirou-se para cima dele, apertando-o, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

Amy não podia ver, mas havia um sorriso igualmente enorme no rosto de Sheldon enquanto os longos braços cobriam o corpo pequeno dela, devolvendo o abraço.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Este seria o capítulo final, mas, como prometido no cabeçalho da fic, vamos fechar em 12 com um bônus que vem a seguir ;)**

**Espero que gostem. E, mais uma vez, agradeço as reviews recebidas. Para um ficwriter, elas são fundamentais. **


	12. Epílogo

**A Constante de Aceleração**  
**Capítulo:** 12/12

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

A tarde estava calma e o clima no apartamento 4A, graças ao sistema de ar condicionado que agora não era mais sabotado por seu ex colega de moradia, estava perfeito.

Rabiscando sua lousa de trabalho, Sheldon Cooper desenhava equações velhas conhecidas, buscando encontrar nelas, com novos olhos, algo que somasse novidade à Teoria das Cordas.

No sofá ao lado, concentrada na leitura de um artigo sobre o sistema de neurotransmissores dos símios, uma pequena cientista de cabelos cor de lama e vivos olhos esverdeados, emoldurados por óculos de grau, absorvia as informações.

Quando já terminava de inserir alguns dados nas equações da lousa, Sheldon parou, o pincel repousando no ar por um instante. Então, contemplou a tranquilidade e a paz que reinava no apartamento. E agora também em sua vida.

Ele nunca havia pensado que uma mudança pudesse ser tão positiva e proveitosa. Mas, ali estava. Muita coisa havia mudado, porém, uma havia permanecido igual e, ao mesmo tempo, impulsionado uma virada bem vinda.

Um _ring_ repentino o arrancou de seus pensamentos. Era o despertador da mesinha de centro da sala.

"Hora do chá!" Amy colocou de lado o artigo que estudava e ergueu-se do sofá, caminhando para a cozinha.

Sheldon a seguiu com o olhar. E sorriu. Precisamente às cinco horas. Como rezava o Contrato de Convivência Nupcial.

Enquanto Amy preparava o chá sobre a bancada da cozinha, Sheldon voltou às fórmulas na lousa. Murmurando uma melodia da sua infância que avô costumava cantarolar, ele concluiu uma das equações com sucesso.

O cheiro de erva doce invadiu o ar, tornando a sensação de satisfação do Físico ainda maior. Os olhos dele se voltaram novamente para a ala da cozinha, onde a pequena cientista de cabelos castanhos despejava água quente em duas canecas coloridas.

Sheldon sorriu. Ali, no confinamento dos metros quadrados daquele apartamento, estavam tudo de que ele precisava para que seu mundo funcionasse perfeitamente. Especialmente um elemento. Que, em meio ao caos lá de fora, era e continuava sendo a constante de seu universo. Amy Farrah Fowler.

* * *

*** . * . * . ***

* * *

**E aí está, pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Meu agradecimento a quem acompanhou capítulo a capítulo, especialmente aos que me mandaram reviews e me deixaram saber o que estavam achando da história.**

**Nos vemos na próxima fic ;)**


End file.
